


Together Together Together

by AmyOtterCat



Series: Inevitable [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyOtterCat/pseuds/AmyOtterCat
Summary: Ren and Nora take some time to themselves, enjoying their moment of safety and exploring their relationship.





	Together Together Together

**Author's Note:**

> this is a continuation of the last fic "Finding Our Way to Each Other", seperated the smut out for those who just wanted fluff. This is for the rest of us ;)

Now that they were touching Nora couldn’t STOP touching. Her hands were everywhere, buried in his hair as his mouth trailed over her neck, cupping his ass and pulling him closer as he ground against her stomach. 

“I didn’t... bring protection.” She gasped as Ren swept his thumb over one hardening nipple. “I mean I have some condoms in the bag. I got them when we went to beacon. Not that I was expecting anything AH REN!” Nora cut herself off as one of his fingers found her entrance. Her hand came up to grip his shoulder and she lifted her leg, planting her foot on the shower rod, allowing her partner better access. “Oh DUST that feels nice.” She should have known ren would be able to play her like a violin. “Like a violinist playing a violin.” 

Ren chuckled into her skin as the last part of her thought became audible. His thumb rested gently on her clit as his finger worked inside her, soon he was rubbing small circles and sliding a second finger into her inviting warmth. 

“Where- where did you learn to do that?” Nora was gasping and panting, as vocal as ever, as pleasure wound through her and coiled tightly in her belly. 

“Did you think I only read school books?” Ren’s pink eyes met Nora’s blue ones and a deep red flush spread over her face and down her chest. 

Nora didn’t know it was possible to be more turned on than she previously was until she pictured Ren reading porn, or even a pamphlet on “how to please your future partner”. Either option was just as plausible. A whine escaped her throat as Ren withdrew and she dropped her leg back to the floor. 

A small peck on the forehead and he whispered “Hold on” before stepping outside the shower. Nora’s eyebrows shot to her hairline when he returned with a small foil packet. 

“You grabbed one?” 

“Yes.” Ren picked up her hand and kissed the calloused knuckles. 

“When?”

“It was sitting on top of your pajamas. I thought you would notice.” 

“Oh.” Nora practically squeaked. “Well I guess you are always prepared. Shall we put it to use then? I mean only if you want to. I know I want to but I rush into things. You know me, can’t resist a sweet or a fight or a fuck in this case. Oh! Did I say that out loud?” She buried her face in her hands. “I’m sorry just running at the mouth as usual-” Ren cut her off with a swift kiss. 

“Nora, you are quick to a lot of things.” He pulled her into his arms, breathing in the scent of the damp tiles and their shared conditioner and the gunpowder-and-rose essence that was all Nora. “Your reaction time saved our lives more often than not.” His hand traced down her spine, lingering over sensitive scars and strong muscles. “But you never rushed me to this.” He pulled back just enough to look at her again, trying to say everything without words. As usual she was the only one who would know what his eyes said. How much he wanted her, how much he wanted this, right now. 

Nora practically tackled him, causing them both to slip a little until he braced himself against the opposite wall of the shower. 

“Then please, take me now Ren.” She kissed him hard, hand finding his neglected arousal and thoroughly exploring it, fingertips trailing across every vein before she started to stroke. 

“Wait.” Ren managed to push away a little, keeping one hand on the red heads hip, the other clutching the wall for dear life, condom dangling from his fingertips. 

“Right, right.” As Nora grabbed the little packet her eyes shone just like they did before she would send an opponent flying. It almost frightened Ren, frightened and aroused him. Tearing it open with her teeth Nora discarded the foil and slid the rubber sheath over Ren in one smooth motion. 

“Not that.” Ren halted her progress with a gentle touch. “I-” he paused. Words already tripping him up. “Would you-”. He stopped again. 

“Ask me anything Ren.” Nora set her mouth in a firm line. She had always been as good at listening as she was as talking, not everyone saw that. 

“Call me Lie.” It was his turn to blush.

“Lie...” she held the name in her mouth for the first time in a very long time. He had of course told her his full name, but always went by Ren, and she always respected that. “Lie.” she leaned in and whispered it, lips pressed over his heart beat, tongue flicking out on the L to taste his skin. Slowly she stroked him again, saying his name over and over. Like it was a gift. To her every moment with him was a gift. 

His head tilted back and a moan escaped. 

“Lie, please, I want to be one with you.” Nora looked up at him, all wide eyed and sincere. He considered for a moment, looking around the shower, as she did the same. They were both excellent judges of terrain. With a simple motion he backed her up to the wall, the water from the shower head spilling over their sides. She lifted her leg again to the railing and looped both arms around his neck. He in turn placed one hand beside her and the other remained on her hip, holding them steady as they collided for another kiss. 

Gently, patiently, he guided himself into her. Nora shuddered and bit his lip. “More.” His digits tightened on her hip, pulling her down as he pushed up. To her surprise there was so little pain and so much pleasure even with how long he was. She remembered his ministrations in her earlier and thanked the stars. Her fingernails left crescent marks on his back when he didn’t move. “More”. 

Nora was needy and almost desperate. He could feel it in her motions and hear it in her voice, but Ren was savoring. Then she put her weight on her upper leg, using it to raise up and drop back down and the moment shattered. 

Ren thrust into his partner, his Nora, every thought consumed with the need of her. He was fast and precise, hitting all the right points to make her moan. She grasped at him and repeated his name interspersed with nonsense sentences. 

“Lie, Lie, Lie. Yes. Please. Just like. I always. Lie. Even better. More!” She continuously demanded more. Ren nibbled on her ear and bit gently, causing her to gasp. “Yes!” Picking up the pace his hand moved up her side to caress her breast, palm pressing into her hard nipple. “Lie. I love. You. That. More.” She had said it before, said it with every word to him really. But hearing it now, with his first name, he wanted to give her the world. 

Nora was lost in a sea of sensations and emotions. Grasping at Ren’s back was her anchor in the storm. This was real, this was happening, it was him, and it felt so good. She started to buck her hips in rhythm, driving him deeper and harder. Ren had always been graceful to Nora’s harshness, and here, as with the battlefield, they met perfectly. His soft touches drove her wild and she heard his own moans every time she moved, brutal and fast. His lips were on her neck again she stuttered, causing his teeth to scrape her skin. She gasped and knew more words came tumbling out of her mouth though she herself was unable to catch their form. 

Ren moved his hand from the wall to bury it in her short locks, holding her head for him to ravage her neck while his other hand softly rolled her hard nipples. They were balancing now on slippery tiles but he had seen her stand on the two inch rod of her hammer plenty of times, this was fine. Everything he did caused Nora to tighten more around him and buck ever more violently. 

When he met her thrust at the same time as he sucked at her skin, intentionally leaving his mark on her collarbone, she practically screamed. “Lie, I’m, I’m!” 

Little bolts of electricity shot through him as she orgasmed, her semblance kicking in. 

“Nora!” He held her with all of his strength and his own completion followed. 

Her giggles were breathy and short as she slid off of him, hands running over his scalp and down his neck. “Thank you, Lie, thank you.” She kissed lazily at his cheek. 

“Nora,” he cupped the back of her head with his hand, holding their cheeks pressed together, just breathing, “thank you.” 

She both nodded and nuzzled his temple. Then carefully removed the condom and tied it up, tossing it out. 

They slid down the wall of the shower in one pile, relaxing under the steady stream. Nora reached up to the shelf for the soap and scrubby and lazily began washing Ren’s arms. When she got to one hand he would take the implements and do hers. Lazily they cleaned each other up, Nora peculiarly silent in this moment of care and bliss. 

“So. Think they heard us?” The red-head stood up and helped her partner to his feet.

“Undoubtedly.” Ren frowned a little. 

Nora nodded. “Well next time you will just have to gag me.” She said this in the matter-of-fact bubbly way that she had of making irrefutable statements. Turning off the water she continued, not giving Ren a moment to process. “We should eat also something, I’m starving. Can you make pancakes?” 

“We had dinner when we got to the house...” Ren trailed off. There was no use fighting with her about food. 

Later, as they flopped in bed Nora looked up at the raven haired man quizzically.

“You don’t - mph- have to answer,” she said between bites of pancakes, “I never asked before,” She licked her fingers and grabbed another from the stack on her bedside table, “didn’t wanna pry I guess...” 

“Nora.” Ren gently scolded her, nudging her to get on with it. 

“Do you go by your last name cause of your family?”

“Yes.” Ren pulled her a little closer. “I missed hearing it. The name I shared with my parents.” 

Nora nodded. She had picked her own last name, after running away from the orphanage, so it didn’t have quite the same meaning. 

“I wish I could have met them.” She kissed his chest, the nearest thing she could reach, leaving a syrupy mark behind. 

He didn’t mind the stickiness as much as he should have. “Me too.”

“So... I should only call you Lie when we are... you know... together together together?” She wiggled her eyebrows.

“Yes Nora, I would appreciate that.” He shook his head “And you can call it sex.”

“Making love!” She pouted. 

“Fine.” He wiped away a stray crumb from the corner of her lips. 

“Boop” she taped her finger on the tip of his nose. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
